


Day Seven - Ride/Mount/Transport

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linktober, Linktober 2020, Oct 7, he's in distress, someone save hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Hyrule stuttered out a nervous laugh, "are you sure this is a good idea?" Wild looked back at him with a type of manic glee in his expression, "It's the best idea."
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Day Seven - Ride/Mount/Transport

**Author's Note:**

> wewooh i forgot to post this one too <3


End file.
